Dysfunctional Family Outing
by chickeebaybee
Summary: This story takes place before the team's first mission.What could possibly happen when the team takes a camping trip? Find out,when Chief Anderson suggests they spend a little bonding time together...
1. Chapter 1

Dysfunctional Family Outing

A/N: This is one of my first attempts at fic writing. Please R&R, and keep in mind…I'm still learning. This takes place before the team's first mission. The Chief suggests they take a holiday weekend vacation together…a little "bonding experience"…

"Wake up, Keyop, it's time to go!" Princess pushed the little swallow out of bed. He landed head first, it was a rude awakening. Rubbing his head, he glanced up with squinted eyes at Princess.

"Ouch, what'd you do that for?" He scowled as he stood up shakily.

"We need to get ready for the camping trip, remember sleepyhead?" She carefully laid his number 4 tee-shirt and striped blue pants on his bed. "…and take a shower first…I'm not camping with a stinky kid…"Her words faded as she walked out the door.

Keyop crossed his arms in disgust, still glaring at the doorway. He sniffed his armpit. "Not stinky…I'll just use a washcloth…"

The knock at the door signaled the arrival of the others. Princess opened the door to see Mark with one arm propped against the door frame.

"Ready?" He smiled as she opened the door.

"What's with the knocking? You guys don't usually knock." She poked his ribs with her elbow, and he doubled over feigning pain.

"Well, it's four o'clock in the morning, Prin, and I wasn't sure if you were…uh…dressed…" He ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably as she motioned him in.

"Here are our bags…" She pointed to one enormous, overstuffed backpack and another Keyop- sized one. Mark's jaw gaped open.

"Jeez, Prin, we're only going for three days…" Jason walked in through the open doorway. "You got Keyop stuffed in there?"

"Ready!" Keyop came bounding down the stairs, grinning excitedly at the other four. Princess immediately zeroed in on his dirty face.

"You didn't shower!" Keyop felt the Swan's laser- like glare.

"Aw, come on, Prin, we're going camping…" Tiny spoke up for his little friend, "he's going to get dirty, anyway." Tiny winked at the rumpled, swan-battered kid.

"Let's get this wagon train moving…it's a long drive to the lake." Jason wasn't into this idea of family bonding, but he figured the sooner the trip started, the sooner it would be over with.

Princess, however, had visions of sugarplums dancing in her head. She pictured the perfect family outing, with everyone sitting around the campfire, singing "Kum-ba-yah."

Tiny pictured a grand fishing trip, complete with a huge mess of fish and a fish fry over an open fire. His stomach rumbled at the thought.

Keyop was just excited to spend time with everyone. He was up for any- and everything. He looked up to the older guys, and loved being considered a part of the team. Just how many 12 year olds hang out with 18 and 19 year olds on a regular basis, anyway?

Mark was a little more "business-like" in his thinking.He figured this was more of a team-building project, and he was going to make sure it was planned out properly. After setting up camp on the first day, they would have dinner over an open fire. The next day would be consumed by a white water rafting trek. There would be a chance to test their survival skills. He guessed that the last day would consist of the fishing trip Tiny dreamed of, and maybe some hiking or mountain climbing thrown in for good measure…

When they arrived, Princess marveled at the campsite. Under the canopy of trees, the shadows grew long as the sun began to set. Shafts of sunlight flickered around her. Not far from her, was a path that led to a sparkling lake. A dock stretched out to a pontoon boat, which bobbed lazily on the waves in the distance. Beyond the lake stood majestic mountains, painted with the late day orange sunset glow.

"This is beautiful..." She gazed dreamily at the scene, taking it all in. "Someday, I'd like to build a little cabin out here..."

"Well, don't start building your dream house now, Prin, how about giving us a hand setting up tents? We're losing daylight quickly here." Jason grabbed her and pulled her toward the tents.

The stars began to twinkle like little jewels in the dark sky. Once the campsite was set up, Mark started a fire. The fare for the evening was hot dogs and marshmallows. Feeling lazy and satisfied, they all sat still after their meal, listening to the embers popping and the crickets chirping. Princess pulled out her guitar and strummed it softly.

After a while, Tiny stretched and yawned. "It's getting late, folks, I want to get up early and fix breakfast, so I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'm sleepy, too. Princess woke me up too early." Keyop gave one last glare toward the Swan as he turned and followed Tiny into the two-man tent.

"Well, I can't sleep just yet; I'm going to take a little walk by the lake before going to bed. Anyone else coming?" Mark secretly hoped that Princess would join him. Although it was strictly forbidden, he concealed a crush on his third. It was obvious that she had feelings for him, too, but kept them under wraps.

Princess stopped strumming and looked up at him. "I'll join you, Mark." _Score! _Mark thought happily to himself, _now, if only..._They both glanced questioningly over to Jason, who was lying propped against a log with his hands behind his head. "Don't look at me, you two have fun." He cast his gaze back to the dying fire. _Touchdown! _Mark tried hard not to show his pleasure at Jason allowing the two of them to have some space.

Princess and Mark headed down the path toward the Lake.

They walked quietly around it, until they found a tree limb that was just right for the two of them to sit on.

Princess sat next to her commander and looked out over the lake. "Mark, you've been quiet lately, is something on your mind?"

"I always have things on my mind Princess...that's my job." Mark kept his eyes fixed on the water. He picked up a long, thin twig and traced lines in the dirt below them.

"You know, you can relax sometimes, we won't think any less of you...well, at least I won't." She turned her head away and fidgeted with her fingernails.

"Thanks, Prin, you know it really is beautiful out here, ah...almost as beautiful as you." He immediately dipped his head down and backtracked. "I mean, uh, I hope you don't take that the wrong way...I just..."

"It's okay, Mark, that was a sweet compliment." She grinned and blushed. A light wind whipped over the cool water. Princes shivered.

"You okay?" Mark's eyes widened. He always felt protective of the Swan, although she could be deadly, she seemed so delicate. He put his arm around her.

She snuggled close and rested her head on Mark's shoulder. Then, she gazed up at him, "Just a little cold."

"You know, I can see why you'd want to live out here, it's so peaceful." Mark looked down at her, her ebony locks tickling his mouth as he spoke.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, and then Princess spoke up. "Mark, what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Prin, but I do know that we'll all pull through this as long as we work as a team. That's what this trip is supposed to be about."

"The Chief says the Phoenix will be finished soon, and after a little training, we'll be off on our first mission. I have to admit, I'm a little worried. I think of all of you as my family, and if anything ever happened to you I'd, I'd..." Her voice trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

Mark kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Prin, I'll always be there for you. I'm going to make sure all of us get out of this safely." Mark grimaced slightly. He could make no promises, but he wanted desperately to keep Princess safe and secure.

Princess wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and sat up." I should be getting back, I'm getting tired."

They walked back hand-in-hand to the campsite. Tiny and Keyop were snoring in one two-man tent. Jason had taken the only one-man tent, the one that was supposed to be for Princess. That left only one two-man tent.

_That sly bastard, I wonder if he did that on purpose?_ Mark looked over at Princess. "Well, you go ahead and take the tent. I'll just sleep out here."

Princess arched an eyebrow. "No way, you can sleep in the tent with me, I don't bite, you know," She purred softly. Princess climbed in first, followed by Mark.

He awkwardly lay down on the pillow and turned his back to Princess. "Good night, Princess."_ Oh, why do these things happen to me? It's so unfair..._ Mark swallowed hard as he listened to Princess rustle the covers. He could smell a slight tinge of her perfume.

"Good night, Mark." Princess stared at the top of the tent for a while, wishing she could just jump her commander.

Mark stayed on top of the blankets, just to keep up appearances that nothing was going on in side the tent. However, it was getting very chilly, and he was beginning to shiver. Princess picked up on his discomfort right away. She turned over and flung a part of her blanket over him. Then, she rested her arm on his side.

"You don't have to lay with your back to me, Mark..." She whispered. "It's okay." Mark turned his head and peered over at her with one eye. "Consider it survival skills; we have to keep each other warm, don't we?"

Mark turned over as Princess laid her head on his shoulder for the second time that evening. It felt so right. They snuggled contentedly under the blankets together.

_I wish we could be like this forever..._Mark thought as sleep began to claim him. He chuckled softly.

Princess slightly raised her head off of his shoulder, keeping her arms and legs entwined around his body. "What?" she asked.

"How are we gonna explain this in the morning?" He asked.

"Good question..." Princess lowered her head down and giggled softly. Then she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dysfunctional Family Outing- Part 2

They awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking outside. The air was cool and damp, and it was going to be an effort to get out from under the covers. Not to mention, they now had to explain why they were sleeping in the same tent.

Princess rose up groggily and looked at her sleepy companion. He looked so cute in the morning, bed head and all.

She smiled shyly at him. "What are we gonna tell the others?"

"Hold on, let me think...it's not our fault, you know...there was nowhere else for us to sleep!"

"You don't have to convince me, I was there...remember?" She kissed his forehead.

"Let's think this through a little bit before we go out there, Prin. I feel like we're about to be thrown to the wolves."

Meanwhile, the other three were gathering around the campfire next to Tiny, who was busily preparing breakfast.

"I knew we kept you around for some reason, Big Guy..." Jason sat on the log next to Tiny. "Got any coffee?"

"Only instant..." Tiny pointed to the boiling pot of water and handed Jason a packet." Best I could do."

Jason grimaced and fixed himself a cup. "Beggars can't be choosers..." he mumbled to himself.

Keyop interrupted. "Where's Mark and Princess?"

"Still asleep, I guess." Jason pointed to the two-man tent.

Tiny's eyes widened. "They slept in there...together?"

Keyop wrapped his arms around himself and turned his back to the other two. It appeared as though someone else was hugging him. "Smoochie- woochie, Marky warky..." The trio laughed.

Just then, they heard the distinct sound of the zipper on the tent. Mark appeared first. He tried to appear non-chalant.

"Good morning, everyone...ready for some white water rafting?" He looked at the others; they gaped back at him as though he was a ghost.

Jason got an evil grin on his face. "Looks like it's a good morning for_ somebody_..."

"Cut the crap, Jase, you caused it...why'd you take Princess' tent?" The Eagle's eyebrows knit together. He was determined to defend Princess' honor.

"You guys took so long on your romantic walk, I couldn't wait any longer, and I figured I might slug you when you opened the tent and woke me up."

Mark was getting dangerously angry. "Whatever you say, Jason...but don't say a word about this to Princess. Absolutely nothing happened between us last night. Understood?" He pointed his index finger at Jason angrily.

All three stood at attention and gave Mark a mock-salute. "Yes, sir!" They shouted in unison.

Princess emerged from the tent holding a towel. "I'm going to wash up in the lake. No peeking!" She wagged a finger at the others and walked down the path.

Jason whispered to Mark, "Well, what are you waiting for Commander? It's your golden opportunity!" He winked.

Mark answered him by connecting his fist with Jason's jaw." If you ever talk about my third-in-command that way again, I'll kill you!"

Jason rubbed his jaw, walked over to Tiny, and whispered, "Oh, he's got it bad..."

Later, Princess arrived back at camp with a towel draped around her and dripping, wet hair. She carried her clothes in her arms. The four guys became statues, watching her open the tent. She felt like she needed to explain. "Well, I didn't want to put my clothes back on until I dried off a little more." She shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into the tent.

_Man, what I wouldn't give to be in that tent right now..._ Mark let his mind wander, remembering how good her body felt next to his...picturing every curve...

"Penny for your thoughts?" Keyop smiled slyly. Mark had a feeling the Condor had put him up to asking. Jason and Tiny were listening too intently to the conversation.

"Oh, I was just thinking about rafting..." Mark rubbed Keyop's head. "Isn't the food ready, Tiny?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, sure, eat up..." Tiny handed out some paper plates and forks.

After breakfast, they all set out to ride the rapids. The rental center was about thirty minutes away by car. When they arrived, they rented a large raft.

The rushing water roared so loudly that they could hardly hear each other speak. Keyop went charging forward to board the raft. Tiny grabbed him before he could make it. "Hold on, small fry...ladies' first..." Tiny bowed with one hand on his bulging stomach, the other pointed at the raft. "After you, Prin..." Princess climbed aboard, followed by Keyop, Tiny, Jason and Mark.

Bouncing and splashing on the rapids, they were having a great time, and getting soaked to the bone in the process.

As they came upon a shallow part of the river, they were grounded on a bunch of rocks. Mark, Jason, and Tiny got out to push the raft. Problem was, the rocks were tooslippery. Jason and Mark managed to keep their footing, but poor Tiny was all over the place. Jason kept having to let go of the raft to rescue Tiny from drowning. Finally, they pushed off, and Mark and Jason had to push Tiny back into the raft.

Once inside, Jason bonked Tiny on the head with an oar. "You nitwit, I nearly drowned out there trying to keep you afloat...lose some weight, will ya?"

Jason felt an oar smack the back of his head. Keyop was coming to his buddy's aid. "Don't talk about Tiny like that..."

The already irritated Condor reached back and let loose on Keyop. It was on. They floated down the river, oars flying, connecting with whomever crossed their path.

Mark finally put a halt to the bird assault session. His voice was loud enough to echo above the roar of the rapids. "Stop it! We're supposed to be a team, and I feel like I'm riding with the three stooges!" The "stooges" in question laid down their oars and begrudgingly apologized.

Mark continued, "We're about to hit the roughest part of the river...everyone put your oars in the water, and stroke on my command!"

They earnestly tried to follow Mark's lead, but the churning water became too much for them.

The water tossed the raft violently, sending them all into the drink. They coughed and sputtered as they held onto the boat. The current finally led them to the shore.

They all crawled on shore, looking like drowned rats. Princess was the last one to join them. She was having a little trouble getting the water out of her lungs. Mark rushed over to her. He placed his arms gently around her. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She coughed out the words, "I'm ok..."as she looked up lovingly at her Commander. She didn't want to appear weak to her teammates. She was determined to prove she was just as tough as the rest of them.

Jason, Tiny, and Keyop looked at each other blankly. _Something did happen last night...You can't keep this a secret forever, Commander...I'll find out, one way, or another..._Jason regarded the two "love birds" with great interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Dysfunctional Family Outing- Part 3

They made their way back to Tiny's van and drove back to camp. Wet and exhausted, they changed into some dry clothes, and put their civvies on tree branches to dry. They decided to rest for the remainder of the afternoon. After a while, the daylight began to fade and Tiny began making stew for dinner.

"Tomorrow night, we'll have some fresh fish...loads of 'em!" Tiny grinned at the others while stirring the pot.

"Can we go fishing tomorrow, Mark? Please? Please?" Keyop gave Mark his toothy "little boy begging" look.

"Sure, we'll take the pontoon out early in the morning, and make a day of it." Mark stretched out against the log by the campfire.

Princess pulled out her guitar again, and strummed some tunes. It was so peaceful in the early evening, sitting around the campfire. They were all keenly aware that their lives were about to change forever. They felt the need to cling to these happy, peaceful moments, as they did not know if they'd ever have them again.

They told stories, joked with each other and laughed together over dinner. Jason and Tiny were giving Keyop a hard time, picking at him playfully and having "mock" wrestling matches on the ground. Mark and Princess were the spectators, standing by and laughing at the "three stooges" antics.

This moment was exactly what Princess had hoped for. All except singing "Kum- bah- yah"... she tried to start a sing along, but the minute she started the song, Keyop snatched her guitar, and the others threatened to ban her from the campsite.

Later that evening, it was Princess who mentioned taking a walk. "I'm going for a walk around the lake, anyone else coming?" Her eyebrows were raised in expectation.

Mark and Jason looked at each other. Jason mouthed, "NOW's your chance..." and gave him a "thumb's up" signal.

Keyop shouted, "I'll go!" and jumped up. Tiny, who was unusually quick, picked up on Jason and Mark's private messages and grabbed Keyop back down. "Oh no you don't, I need you to help with the dishes tonight."

"Aw, come on Tiny, let Jason help..." Keyop crossed his arms and stamped his feet.

"It's your turn, kid, get scrubbing!" Jason gave Keyop the Condor scowl, and Keyop began scrubbing.

"You shouldn't be walking around alone out there, Prin, I'll go with you." Mark leaped to his feet, trying not to look too obvious.

Princess' eyebrows knit together. She placed her hands on her hips. "I can take care of myself, Mark, but I would like some company."

They walked the trail together for the second time, and held hands once they knew they were out of everyone's line of sight.

"So, are we going back to _our spot_?" Princess cast a sideways glance at the Eagle as her lips curled mischievously.

"Huh? Uh, sure...it's a...it's a great spot." Mark felt a little uneasy about possibly repeating last night's events. He knew the team was catching on.

They sat still in the tree, cuddling with each other and staring out over the lake. They listened to the evening sounds...chirping crickets, humming locusts. Little lights danced above the water and all around them, lightning bugs were everywhere. It was a magical evening.

Princess traced her fingers lightly over Mark's back and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Chills rolled down his body. He was having trouble controlling himself. Princess had always been a "touchy- feely" type person. She was that way with everyone, but she was especially that way with him. She gave him the unconditional love that he craved, and their attraction for each other had always been difficult to hide. He needed her as much as she needed him. Being an orphan, he had never felt this strongly about anyone, and it made it even more difficult to know that she felt the same way.

He finally couldn't take any more; he reached over and embraced her, planting the most passionate lip lock on her cherry red lips. As they pulled apart, she gasped in shock, and needed a moment to catch her breath.

"Mark, I've been hoping you'd do that for a long time..." She grinned.

Mark suddenly realized that he was breaking about half a dozen rules. "I'm sorry...I made a mistake..." He sheepishly pulled away from her and made a feeble attempt to explain.

"MISTAKE? Is THAT what you call it?" She interrupted his rambling explanation. "No, Mark, it was MY mistake for ever letting you kiss me!" The irate Swan jumped down from her perch and stormed down the path.

Mark could only watch her shadow disappear among the trees. He wanted desperately to win her back, and tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't. He had to be her commander, not her lover; the two of those didn't mix.

Tears flowing down her cheeks, she returned to the campsite, crawled into the one-man tent, and cried herself to sleep.

The three others witnessed this. Jason spoke up. "Uh-oh, trouble in paradise!"

Keyop and Tiny gave each other questioning looks and shrugged their shoulders.

After some time alone by the lake, the Commander came back, with his head down, his hands in his pockets and dragging his feet.

"What's wrong with Princess?" Tiny stoked the fire with a stick.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mark replied. He entered the two-man tent they had slept in together the night before.

"I'm gonna find out. We gotta get to the bottom of this, or we'll all be at each other's throats during the missions!" Jason joined Mark in the tent.

Mark lay on his side with his back facing Jason. Jason reclined next to him, propping his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling of the tent.

" You know, Mark, we all know something's going on between you two, you might as well tell us...or our imaginations will run wild."

"Jase, all I can tell you is don't ever show your feelings for a subordinate...ever!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad is it?" Jason turned on his side and propped his head on his elbow.

"We're not supposed to fraternize...the Chief warned us...but I didn't listen...it's all my fault." Mark sighed heavily.

Jason's imagination was wandering. "What did you _do_?"

Mark turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I kissed her tonight...and then I told her I was sorry."

Jason grimaced and acted like he had been punched in the stomach, "Ohhh...not good...never, never apologize for kissing a girl. You should know better, Commander."

Mark looked Jason in the eyes. "I tried to explainwhy, but it was too late, she stormed off."

Jason was quiet. The manipulative wheels in his mind were turning quickly. "We gotta fix this. Let me think. You're planning on going fishing tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"There's no way she'll go on the trip with you, now. How about if I stay behind and talk to her?"

"If you think it will work, go for it...I just want things back the way they were. This was supposed to be a team-building effort. Instead, I turned it into a disaster."

"Don't you worry, Cap'n, ole' Jase is on duty, I won't let you down..." Jason laid back down and fell asleep.

Mark continued to stare at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Dysfunctional Family Outing- Part 4

After breakfast the next morning, Princess appeared to be her normal cheery self. No one would've known she had been so upset the night before except for her puffy eyes, from crying all night. She was heart-broken, but she knew that she couldn't let it show if she wanted to remain on the team. It was going to be difficult, especially when her feelings for Mark were still so strong.

Mark tried to keep up appearances as well. "Everyone ready to go fishing?" He glanced at his teammates, quickly inspecting Princess to see if she was alright.

Keyop had a fishing pole in one hand and a tackle box in the other, and he was wearing a silly, floppy fishing hat with hooks on it that was too big for his head.

Tiny had already started down to the pontoon boat to load up the fishing gear.

Princess looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I have other plans today, you guys go ahead."

"Fishing's not my thing, either, you guys go on." Jason waved them off with one hand and turned toward Princess.

Mark and Keyop walked down to join Tiny on the boat.

Princess busied herself with cleaning dishes, and tidying up the campsite. Jason watched her for a few minutes and then asked, "So what are your plans today, Prin?"

"Oh, I thought I might try some mountain climbing..." She smiled at him while wiping a pot dry.

"Mountain climbing? You wouldn't try that by yourself, would you? That's dangerous! How about if I go with you?" Jason stood up and stared at her with concern.

"I'm tired of the 'Knight in Shining Armor' crap I get from you and Mark...I can handle myself!" She flung the pot into a box and turned her back to Jason.

Jason put his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Hey! Easy, easy, I didn't mean anything by it...I know you can handle it... you're one tough chick, and I don't want to be on your bad side!"

"That's...tough Swan..." She turned her head to glance sideways at him and smirked. "So, you coming with me, or not?"

Jason held both hands in the air. "I give! I give! Let's go climbing!"

All was silent as they climbed the mountain, except for the breeze blowing in their ears periodically, and the clanking sound of their picks slamming into the rocky surface. Princess went first, followed by Jason. They had a couple of close calls, both losing their footing at times, but they finally made it to a rocky ledge near the top of the mountain.

Princess rubbed her shoulder and grimaced.

"You okay, Prin?" Jason observed the pain in her eyes and offered to rub her pulled shoulder. He prided himself on his skillful massages.

As he rubbed, he tried to dig for information. "You were pretty upset last night, anything I can help with?"

Princess gave a heavy sigh, similar to Mark's sigh on the previous night.

"Well, let's just say I'll be keeping a safe distance from our illustrious Commander from now on..."

Jason abruptly stopped rubbing and balled up his fists. "Did he try something on you, Prin? Cause if he did, he'll be one dead Eagle!"

"Calm down, Jase, it's ok, remember? I can take care of myself."

"I know, Prin, but I think of you like a sister, and I don't want anyone to hurt you...especially Mark!"

"Listen, Mark and I kissed last night, that's all... then he said he was sorry and that it was a mistake..." Princess' voice faded with emotion. She was trying hard to stay strong.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I talked with our illustrious Commander last night. He was pretty down on himself." Jason put his arm around Princess to comfort her.

"He should be down! How could he do that?" Princess could feel her sadness being replaced by boiling anger.

"He felt bad, alright; he let his feelings for you take over...when he knew he was strictly forbidden to have a relationship with you. The Chief felt the attraction between you two from the beginning, and sat the guys down for a little man-to-man talk. He could be kicked off the team for that kiss. He really cares for you, Prin, you need to know that."

Princess' mouth gaped open in surprise." But he has to choose duty over love...I understand...but why didn't he just tell me?"

"He tried to, but you ran away before he could explain..."

Princess rubbed between her eyes. "I guess my emotions got the best of me. I'll have to apologize to Mark."

After several moments of silence, Jason changed the subject.

"Hey, let's have some fun! No one's around, how 'bout we transmute and glide down?" Jason grinned at her mischievously.

Princess returned the same grin. "I'll beat you down to the bottom! Transmute!"

They both gracefully glided on the air currents, practicing their steering and enjoying the beautiful view. Still a little inexperienced, Princess over calculated her landing and ended up in a tree. She was scratched up and bruised on both her body...and her pride.

Jason landed nearby and rushed to her aid. "You okay, Prin?" He climbed the tree, picked her up and carried her gently to the ground.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I do need my knights in shining armor from time to time."


	5. Chapter 5

Dysfunctional Family Outing- Part 5

Once they returned to the campsite, it wasn't long before they heard the faint hum of the pontoon's motor. Way off in the distance, they could see Keyop holding what appeared to be a large catfish, almost as big as him. _There'll be no living with him now... _Princess thought.

The boat docked and Keyop came running up to Princess to show her his fish. "Check this out! We're eating good tonight!" he was jumping around excitedly, so proud of his catch.

Mark and Tiny appeared on the trail carrying a cooler full of fish. They now had the disgusting task of cleaning them, but they didn't seem to mind. They all had boyish grins on their faces.

"We've got quite a catch! Can't wait to taste these!" Tiny grinned and opened the box to display his catch.

When Mark looked at Princess, he noticed her scratches and bruises and momentarily forgot about their feud. "Princess! Look at you... Are you okay? What happened?" He started to reach for her, and then realized that they hadn't been on speaking terms.

Princess folded her arms over her chest self consciously. "I'm okay, it was a little rock climbing incident...I'll be just fine."

"You went rock climbing?" Mark eyed Jason incredulously. He thought she'd be safe with the Condor. He didn't like seeing her hurt.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and tactfully changed the subject. "Hey, let's get these fish cleaned, I'm starving!"

Dinner was incredible. The fresh fish flaked off the bone and melted in their mouths. They all ate until they could eat no more. The guys started talking about their fishing strategies and planning future trips on Tiny's boat.

Princess walked away from the others and whispered to Keyop. "I'm going to go down and bathe in the lake. Don't let anyone go down there." Keyop barely acknowledged her with a head nod; he was still eating his fish.

She gathered her things and headed down to the lake. Peeling off her clothes and slipping into the cool water, she relaxed and lathered up her body. The cold water felt good against her scratches, bruises, and aching muscles. The sunset cast its orange glow on everything, and all was quiet. It was the time just before the night sounds began, and everything seemed to be frozen in time. Her mind drifted, wondering how she would approach Mark to apologize.

Suddenly, she heard a series of splashes behind her. All four of her teammates dived into the water. She whirled around quickly, making sure that only her head was sticking out of the water. The guys waved to her, unaware that she was in her "birthday suit."

She yelled, "KEYOP! I thought I asked you to keep everyone away!"

Keyop shrugged his shoulders and ducked for cover. "Uh...I forgot?"

"Ooooo, this should be interesting...what's wrong Princess, no swimsuit over there?" Jason clicked his tongue on mock dismay.

Princess replied with her teeth clinched," I was bathing...now go...shoo! All of you, so I can get dressed!" She raised a hand out of the water to wave them off.

"Aw, alright, you're just no fun, anymore, Prin; we could all go skinny dipping...if it would make you feel better..." Jason started to swim toward her, teasing her like the "older brother" he was.

She pointed to the shore. "GO NOW! Or face myyoyo later!"

Again, Jason pretended to raise the white flag of defeat. He and the others headed for shore.

When she thought they were gone, she crept up onto the shore and grabbed a towel. All of the boys had left, all except a lone white shadow, who lagged behind just long enough to take a peek.

_She looks like a goddess_...Mark thought... _pearl white skin emerging against the dark water_. He wished he could stay longer, but he didn't want the others to know he had peeked. He rushed to catch up with them.

Later on, Princess arrived fully dressed and put her things back in the tent. The guys all gave her sly grins, except Mark, who tried his best to avoid looking at her.

She turned away and walked toward the docks, still thinking about how to approach Mark. As she sat staring at the lightning bugs and stars, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Jason began rubbing her shoulders again; he could tell by the way she carried herself that she was still sore.

He sat down behind her, with her between his legs as he continued to massage her weary muscles. They talked over her strategy for setting things right with Mark. Jason was so close to the Swan, it looked like he was whispering "sweet nothings" in her ear.

Suddenly, they heard rustling behind them.

"I don't believe it! You're alone with her one day and you betray me! I knew I couldn't trust you Condor!" The Eagle's voice thundered across the lake.

Jason leapt to his feet. Princess stood between the two. "Mark, Mark, It's not what you think, my muscles were sore and...and..." She waved her hands in the air wildly trying to keep the two "alpha males" apart. Jason helped to finish her sentence," and if you must know, we were talking about you!"

Mark dropped his hands to his sides and his eyes widened. "Oh? What about?"

"About how I want to apologize to you for storming off last night before you could explain yourself...? Jason was helping me figure out exactly what to say..." Princess lowered her head.

Mark walked over to her, lifted her chin with his hand and grinned. "I'd say that was just about perfect."

Jason continued, "I explained everything to her, Mark, she understands your predicament. Now, I guess I'll let you two talk, I'm going back to camp."

Mark put his hand on the Condor's shoulder before he left. "Thanks, Jason." Princess came up and hugged him. "Yeah, thanks Jase, I owe you one."

Jason turned away, grinned, and waved a hand back at them. "Forget about it. It was nothing."

They watched Jason disappear up the path. Then they turned and looked at each other.

"Yeah, well, I've been doing some thinking today, too, and as long as we keep it between us, who's to say I can't send you a few secret messages from time to time...or have a secret rendezvous?" He winked at her. Then he pulled her in for one last secretive kiss.

"Whatever you say... Commander!" Princess held his hand as they walked back to the camp. "I hate that we have to go back tomorrow, this has been such a wonderful trip."

"We'll be back soon, Prin, I've got my plane...and we have to come back and visit _our spot _on the tree limb... "They unclasped their hands as they returned to the camp, and acted as though everything was back to normal. This would be only the beginning of their many "charades"...


End file.
